slugterrafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Brudny Łobuz
Brudny Łobuz - to Śluzak typu roślinnego. Po transformacji zamienia się w połączenie najeżki z ursonem z dwukolorowymi płetwami. Jest opancerzony w kolce, które używa do ataku. Występowanie Brudny Łobuz żyje na pustyniach i innego tego typu suchych terenach, np.: suchych równinach. Jednym z takich miejsc może być Pieczara Żużlu. Wygląd 'Protoforma' Brudny Łobuz to zielonawy śluzak, posiadający beżowawy brzuszek, kolor ciągnie się aż do ogonka. Na zaokrąglonej głowie posiada dwa czułka, po których po środku znajduje się grzywa z pięcioma dużymi i ostrymi kolcami. Po boku głowy ma trzy pary maleńkich kolców, od głowy jest para z trzema kolcami, a później dwie pary z pięcioma kolcami. W protoformie ma pod oczami pomarańczowe linie/zmarszczki. Posiada dwa małe zęby w dolnej szczęce. 'Transformacja' Po transformacji przypomina połączenie najeżki oraz ursonem, który też ma pomarańczowe kolce. Posiada też płetwę pomarańczowo- zieloną. Jego oczy są czerwone. Jego skóra nabiera w tedy ostrości. Ma też u górnej i dolnej szczęki odstające królicze zęby. Posiada beżowy brzuch. Na swoim grzbiecie posiada ostry, pomarańczowa wy grzebień. Umiejętności 'Protoforma' *W protoformie ma ostrą i twardą grzywę, którą może kłuć. *W protoformie wbija w coś igiełki i trzyma się niczym rzep. *W protoformie strzela kilkoma małymi igiełkami. 'Transformacja' *'Sandburr' - zwija się w kolczastą kulkę i uderza przeciwnika. *'Chortlesnort' - wystrzeliwuje kolce niczym jeżozwierz. *'Kractus' - ryje po ziemi koryto (przez co trudniej go trafić), a gdy dojdzie do przeciwnika, wybucha cierniami na niego. *'Needlepatch' - wybucha igłami w powietrzu, rozrzucając wiele serii kolczastych igieł, mogący przybić wrogów do obiektów lub po prostu pokłóć. *Leci i uderza cel zaostrzonym grzbietem (np.: Bubbaleone w "Mroczna noc") 'Fuzyjne strzały' *'Elektryczne kolce (ang. ElectroSpear)' - Łączy się z Tazerlingiem w Fuzyjny Strzał. Sluzaki po transformacji obracają się wokó siebie. Brudny Łobuz strzela kolcami, a Tazerling je elektyzuje, tworząc elektyczne kolce, które mogą powalić nawet Gargulca. Historia Wkrótce... Występy 'Sezon 1' *Świat pod naszymi stopami, część pierwsza (Debiut, protfotrma) *Dobijmy targu (Protoforma) *Klub Trep (Protoforma) *Cienie i światło (Protoforma) *Zagrożony gatunek (Protoforma) *Odpływ (Protoforma) 'Sezon 2' *Nowy dzieciak, część pierwsza (Protoforma) *Robośluzaki (Protoforma, chwilowo) *Niepokonana Mistrzyni (Protoforma) *Dżentelmen i złodziejka (Protoforma) *Podziemie (Protoforma) *Powrót (Protoforma) 'Sezon 3' *Zabójcza rozgrywka (Protoforma) *Studnia energii (Transformacja) *Co przychodzi nocą? (Protoforma) *Poprawki (Protoforma) *Kompania śluzaków *Mroczna noc *Promienny dzień (Protoforma) 'Filmy' *Slugterra: Ghul z innego świata *Slugterra: Return of the Elementals (Protoforma) Ciekawostki *W jednym ze Slugisodes, Eli i Kord zrobili Brudnym Łobuzem dużo żartów np.: podłożyli go siadającemu Pronto. *Brudny Łobuz Eli'a nazywa się Brudek (ang. Mucky). *Jego Zghulowaną wersją jest Mroczny Łobuz. *Brudek lubi latać na mydlanych bańkach Mydłka. *Brudny Łobuz Stalkera jest zawsze przerażony lub obłąkany. *Często widać tylko jego dwa dolne zęby. *Występuje w grze "Bitwa o Slugterrę". *W grze "Bitwa o Slugterrę" potrafi on jedynie strzelać rzędem kolców. *Pierwszy raz transformuje w odcinku "Studnia energii". *Po transformacji zostawia za sobą pomarańczowo-żółty roślinny pył, który z wyglądu jest podobny do światła. *W odcinku ,,Klub Trep" Brudny Łobuz występował w reklamie jako zmęczony śluzak. * Po transformacji ma zęby podobne do króliczych. * Po transformacji ma bardzo długie ręce. * Eli wygrał swojego Brudnego Łobuza na zawodach. Kategoria:Roślina Kategoria:Śluzaki pospolite Kategoria:Eli Shane Kategoria:Pronto Kategoria:Kord Zane Kategoria:Gearhold Stalker Kategoria:Klan Cieni Kategoria:Łowcy śluzaków Kategoria:Turniej Kategoria:Śluzaki Kategoria:Fuzyjny Strzał Kategoria:Śluzaki Gangu Shane'a Kategoria:Junjie Kategoria:Galerie